A Moment to Remember
by sayuri-uzuki
Summary: A love story about a young couple's enduring love, which is tested when 27 year old Tsukino Usagi is diagnosed with a rare form of Alzheimer's disease.
1. Prologue

**A Moment to Remember by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Prologue**

Konnichiwa minna-san! ^^

Here's my new story! Please, review and let me know what you think of it! ^^

**Summary: A** **love story about a young couple's enduring love, which is tested when 27 year old Tsukino Usagi is diagnosed with a rare form of Alzheimer's disease. **

Ja ne!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

_Mamoru-san,_

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to break your heart. God, what have I done? Are you crying now? I didn't want to see you crying or in pain. I wanted to make you happy. But all I've done is put you in agony. Mamoru-san! Oh my love, Mamoru-san. Don't get me wrong. I only love you and only you. I only think of you. I only remember you. How badly do I wish to show you my heart! Is there any way I can do that, while my memory remains? Oh, my heart races… I, Tsukino Usagi, love you Chiba Mamoru, only. I don't want to forget that. And I must not. Can you see that? Can you feel my heart? I'm afraid my just-returned memory will leave me again… before I tell you everything I have to say. I love you. And I'm sorry. I met you because I was forgetful and I'm leaving you because I'm forgetful. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. How thankful I am to God for having sent you as gift to me. I don't have to remember you because you're a part of me. I smile, laugh and smell like you do. I might forget you, but nothing can drive you out of my body. Although you've never told me you loved me… I know deep in my heart that you love me. Forgive me for leaving you. Please… _

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Cutting up the past-Fate's changing poin

**A Moment to Remember by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Chapter 1 - Cutting up the past/Fate's changing point  
**

**Summary: A** **love story about a young couple's enduring love, which is tested when 27 year old Tsukino Usagi is diagnosed with a rare form of Alzheimer's disease. **

Konnichiwa minna-san! Kami-sama, you're so so so awesome! Thank you so much to who favorited and are following this new story!

**Nich31 -** Thank you so much for your review! Here's your update, I hope you like it! ^^

**Miss Moon Rose -** Thank you so much for your review! Yes, you're right. It is a sad story but full of love too! ^^

**BlueLion - ** Thank you so much for your review! Oh yeah, it's a very changelling story... But I promise to do my best! ^^

**WARNING: At the beginning of this chapter, there's two similar actions but at different times. Italic is signaling a future action. This, intersects with the a present action. I hope you understand.**

Along with the story! Please let me know your opinion, please!^^

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

_A beggar__ awoke from his sleep in a train station. Picking up on his cigarette, looked away and saw a man sitting on the bench._

_"Hey." The beggar said, trying to get the man's attention. "Can I burn a light?" The man slowly turned his head and raised his arm with a paper written in his hand. "No, not that. Got a light?" The beggar insisted._

_"When a memory's gone… So is the soul, they say." Replied the man, Chiba Mamoru. The beggar looked thoughtfully at the man, surprised by his statement._

_"Ah, memory!" The beggar smiled._

_"When a memory's go, so is the soul." Repeated Mamoru. "Some story, eh?" His eyes were filled with sadness and the voice was low._

_"Hey man, let me tell you a story about memory. When you were walking towards me, I saw you smoking. That's a memory. You know what I'm waiting here? Not a cigarette light. I'm waiting for the light." He said, pointing towards the sky. _

"Sharing a cigarette light means sharing the light. So… Hey, miss…" He tried to capture the woman's attention that was looking at two train tickets in her hands. "Got a light?" The woman shook her head. "When will I ever smoke this?" The beggar wondered, looking at his cigarette. The woman's thoughts were far away and her eyes were filled with tears.

"The train is now approaching. Please wait behind the yellow line." Was heard in the station.

The woman, Usagi Tsukino looked at her watch. Looking at the tickets, she waited, waited and waited. Disillusionment and anger seized her. Decided, took his bag and got up from the bench. While walking, the tears fell. Taking refuge in a phone booth, her crying became audible. Angry, tore tickets and threw them to the ground. She had enough and needed to get out of there.

In a convenience store, Usagi grabbed a can of Coke and went to the counter.

"70 cents." The convenience store guy said. Usagi was a bit distracted but quickly returned to reality, taking out a note from her wallet. "You gave me a dollar. Damn, not again." The boy cursed to the cash register while Usagi wiped the can, ready to drink it. "Here you go." The boy broke Usagi's reverie again, handing her the change.

She picked up the coins and put them in her jacket's pocket. Quickly, took her bag and left the store. After walking a few meters, Usagi stopped abruptly. Looking to her hand, she remembered ... The can of coke! How could she have forgotten? Giving a sigh, she turned back toward the store where she had left a few minutes ago. At the same time she was opening the door, someone was leaving the store. She tried to get in but the person blocked the entrance. Without looking up, she tried the other way but the other person did the same. It was then she stopped and looked at the person's hand. There, was her can of coke she had bought! Slowly, she looked up. The person in question was a man. Tall, tanned and with black hair falling over his face. Mysterious and rude, perhaps? Usagi peeked aside and saw that the coke can she had bought was no longer on the counter... So, the can in the stranger's hand, was hers! Usagi felt the man moving out but this time it was she who blocked the exit. They both stopped, looking deep at each other. Without shifting his gaze, the man opened the can. Usagi's eyes fell on his action. The man was taking the can up to his lips, when the blonde stole his drink and drank it. He kept looking at her, surprised at the woman's audacity. Usagi looked at him one last time, handed him the can and walked away. The man smiled, seeing her go away. Again, he took the can to his lips to drink but, it was empty. The mysterious woman had drunk it all. He peeked again to the street, seeing her walking away in the street.

* * *

Usagi was on the Bus trying to find her wallet on her bag but she couldn't find it!

"Hurry!" The bus driver said. "Come on!" And suddenly she realised where her wallet was.

* * *

The blonde entered again on the convenience store. When the boy saw her, he immediately went to get the can of coke and her wallet, placing them on the counter.

"You've must been on a hurry." She casted him a weak smile and left the store.

* * *

Some time later, she was finally home. Her mother opened the door to a room. Usagi stood at the door, carefully watching the space. Slowly, took a few steps forward, entering in it. Her eyes roamed, sadly, every detail.

"So, you through with him?" A new voice was heard, staying on the door. Her younger sister, Minako.

"What did I tell you?" Usagi mother said pushing her younger daughter out of the room.

"I knew it!" Minako replied. A tear trickled along the face of Usagi by hearing those words.

"Did you eat dinner? Are you hungry?" Ikuko, Usagi's mother, asked. In that instant Minako came again.

"Dad's gonna kill you!" She whispered and left.

* * *

Next day, the family was all together during lunch. Usagi, Minako, Ikuko and Kenji, the family's patriarch. Silence reigned. Ikuko subtly looked at his daughter and then to her husband, both trying to ignore each other's presence. Stubbornness was the common thread between father and daughter.

* * *

"Is that her?" Pleople were whispering and looking at Usagi while while she unpacked her things in the office. "She doesn't look stupid or anything." Usagi looked around. "Look at those eyes, totally foxy." She could hear.

"Do you like your desk?"

"Yes." Usagi replied.

"Welcome to the team. How about a fresh start on the new floor?" Her co-worker said and she smiled. "Being such a feminine and sensitive woman as you are… Can you do men's wear?" He asked, shyly.

"You should help me. I'll learn." He smiled.

"I bet you will." Another woman said. She was well dressed and full of makeup. "You look just perfect for the job." Looking at Usagi from head to toe. "I'm Beryl." She smiled and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tsukino Usagi." The blonde said taking the woman's hand.

"I've heard a lot about you." Usagi looked confusingly."From Hina. Your ex-boyfriend's wife. She and I went to the same college." The blonde's smile fell. "Oh, I forgot... She's not his wife anymore, right?" The woman smiled sarcastically and Usagi felt embarrassed.

* * *

At the end of the work day, Usagi went to the hair salon. Her hair was very long, something she was proud of. But now it was time to break with the past.

"Here?" The hairdresser asked, indicating the length of her hair.

"Shorter." Usagi replied.

"You sure?" Usagi couldn't say anything. Just looking at her reflection in the mirror. "I don't get it. Getting a cut doesn't help forget the past." The hairdresser said, getting ready to cut the blonde's hair.

"Wait! Just here." Usagi said, pointing, indicating to a longer length. The woman smiled warmly to her.

"Don't get caught up in it. Time heals everything."

* * *

Autumn passed and winter too. Months went by quickly and spring arrived. Cherry blossoms decorated the streets and Usagi couldn't stop admiring them, through the car's window.

"Feel's so good going out with my little girl." Kenji said smiling, while driving.

"Don't you hate me?" She asked in a low voice. "I've given the family a bad name. You had to go to police station many times because of me…"

"I did?" She looked at him and smiled. "To forget easily, is a gift. Let go of your old mistakes. Make a fresh start."

A few minutes later she and her father arrived at the construction field. Kenji was a contractor.

"It won't take long. Want to come along?" She shook her head.

"Go ahead. Look, everything is so dusty!" Kenji smiled and got off the car.

Usagi immediately turned on the radio and observed the men working at the building's construction.

_"With sleepy spring breeze all around you… Here's a song to wake you up. I'll be back tomorrow and this is the last song for today. La Paloma."_ Was heard on the radio and a nice Latin ballad began playing.

Kenji was inspecting the construction when he heard a discussion. Immediately went to the scene to see what was happening.

"What's wrong with you? If we don't finish this right now, what are you gonna do with it?" A man yelled.

"Am I talking to a wall?" The other man replied. "We're talking in circles. Stop wasting my time!"

"You son of a…"

"What's the matter?" Kenji asked to the two men.

"Sir! The cement trucks are all here. But this jerk here won't let them do their job." Said a older man, pointing to a younger one. "Do you know what it'll cost us if we send them back?"

"Fine, go ahead, pour the whole shit! It won't be my mess!" The younger replied, angry. "Don't come crying to me later. Damn it!" He yelled throwing his safety helmet on the ground.

"What the… Who does he think he is?" The older man said.

"Wait!" Said Kenji running to the younger man. "You're the foreman, right? What's your name?"

"It's the 30th time you've asked! It's Chiba Mamoru." Replied the younger man, Mamoru.

"I'm sorry Chiba-san." Kenji said, patting Mamoru's back. "So, what's the problem?"

"Problem?" Asked Mamoru. "The mold isn't strong enough to hold the concrete.

"Damn!" Cursed the older man who was discussing with Mamoru earlier.

"It rained like hell last week and we've not even done with the scaffolding. What if it collapses after people move in?"

"Collapse? Don't jinx it, boy!"

"Okay you two! Chiba-san, let me take a look." Said Kenji and Mamoru nodded, leading him to problem's source.

"No way we can finish this by tomorrow morning." Said Mamoru, showing the source of his doubts to Kenji. "Do it the day after tomorrow for your own sake." Finished Mamoru, walking away.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Said the older man. "You're a frigging carpenter!"

"Look, I'm telling you this from my experience." Said Mamoru, picking up his safety helmet. "Do it today and it will collapse. Do you want to be on the prime-time news?" And with that final sentence, he walked away

Usagi was enjoying the song when she noticed a man leaving the construction, lighting a cigarette. He passed by her car's window and, it seemed that time had stopped. The man was tall, tanned, with dark hair falling in his eyes. Strong too. It was impossible not to notice his body, a Greek god. But wait… Did she met him before? Her father got in the car at that time, breaking her thoughts.

"Some temper he has!" Muttered Kenji.

"Who?" Asked Usagi.

"Never mind. Let's go eat." When leaving, Usagi couldn't resist looking through the car's rear window, just to look at the man a little longer. She was wondering...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_**Did you enjoyed this chapter? Maybe I'll do one more chapter in the coming hours, but please, review!**_


End file.
